The Prisoner
|fgcolor= |image=ThePrisoner Survivors Comic1.JPG |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Protoss |faction= Nerazim (formerly) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Green |job=Dark templar Criminal |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} The Nerazim prisoner (name unknown) was a dangerous protoss criminal. She was imprisoned aboard a protoss vessel that went derelict, but was released by a group of terran scavengers, and used the last survivor to gain the power to continue her killing spree. Biography Murderer The Nerazim was a known murder and criminal of protoss society, who killed other protoss and reveled in their deaths. She was considered a heretic of some sort among the greater protoss society. Some time before the End War, she was imprisoned aboard a prison ship as its sole inmate. However, the records of what happened to her jailers cut off, and the ship went derelict.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 3." StarCraft: Scavengers 3''' (7) (September 26, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Scavengers Later, her ship was uncovered by a group of Kel-Morian Combine scavengers under Captain Nero Theban and the crew of the Magpie boarded the vessel, looking for protoss technology. Unknowingly, a group of the scavengers opened the door leading to her prison chambers, which was bathed in a strange light. The prisoner, who was able to cloak, truck at the terrans with her claws, and killed Orry as she tried to report the situation to her captain.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Scavengers '''1 (7) (July 25, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. The Nerazim slowly went through the ship and picked off the scavengers with brutal efficiency as they fled back to their ship. However, the scavengers were soon apprehended by forces of the Terran Dominion, who saw their vessel illegally scavenging protoss technology.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Scavengers 2''' (7) (August 29, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. The Dominion apprehended the scavengers, and looking through the ship's logs discovered the history of the Nerazim and the danger they faced. The Dominion captain Barlow decided that it would be best to destroy the ship with the Nerazim on it. However, the prisoners soon broke out, resulting in the Dominion using their liberator to destroy both the Magpie and the prison ship. In the end, the scavengers were victorious, but the prisoner had managed to sneak onto the liberator. She spoke through the Dominion marines' corpses, telling them they would all die.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Scavengers '''3 (7) (September 26, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. ]] The scavengers destroyed the corpses, but soon the stress caused the scavengers to turn in on themselves. Though Caleb wanted to vent the protoss, Theban demanded they hunt it down. The Nerazim slaughtered them one by one, leaving only Kyra and Caleb. She appeared before them, telling the two that she needed someone to pilot the liberator. Kyra said it should be her that lived and not him, and the Nerazim agreed, giving her a gun and telling her to kill him. As she prepared to, the Nerazim stabbed her in the back. She told Caleb that he was the stronger of the two, but that his pain was malleable, and ergo, she could use him. She then guided him to the cockpit, and had him take the liberator into warp space.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Scavengers 4''' (7) (October 31st, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Survivors The Nerazim glimpsed in the mind of those she killed, revealing the existance of a "Umojan job," and that a secret lab was hidden on the Umojan world of Aeneas. She ordered Caleb to infiltrate the world, and he took a job as a munitions worker on the nearby Spearpoint Base. She waited as he attempted to locate the lab. One night, Caleb crept out of the base, using a device he created to disable the laser grid. He told her that he was trying to blend in as to not arouse suspicion. Though he expected her to be angry, she accepted this. When she saw the device he used to disable the laser grid, he took it from him and shoved him through the open laser gate, telling him that he would not escape, and that he would stay inside the base. Several days later, the Nerazim brutally murdered one of the factory workers named Russell, tearing out his chest and leaving his body for all to see.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Scavengers '''1 (7) (July 25, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. After ten days with no results from Caleb, the prisoner killed the shift manager of Caleb's group Jace by impaling him through the chest with her claws, and threw him on Caleb's bed. She forced Caleb to say that he belonged to her, and gave him five more days to find the Umojan lab.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 2" StarCraft: Survivors 2''' (24) (August 21, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. However, while in the outskirts, it was ambushed by three shadowguard, who were tipped off by Caleb. They tossed a grenade at her, breaking her shield and injuring her, but the Nerazim was able to slaughter the three of them. Enraged, she stormed the facility, appearing before Caleb and killing George. Caleb begged her not to kill Frank, but after he reacted with hostility she slaughtered him too. The Nerazim asked if he tipped off the shadowguard, to which he said he had not talked to anyone (a technical truth) which the Nerazim was fooled by. He then told her he had found the lab she sought near the base's school farm. To create a distraction Caleb doused the bodies in flammable liquid and created a short in the factory's circuitry. The Nerazim slaughtered her way through the lab, soon having Caleb catch up with her, having followed the trail of bodies she'd left behind. Caleb noted they would now know it was her, which could complicate things, and he opened the sealed door to the lab proper. As the two wandered in, they were ambushed by a Umojan scientist, Dr Robertson, wielding an experimental anti-protoss weapon.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 3" StarCraft: Survivors '''3 (24) (September 18, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. As the doctor pointed her weapon at them, Caleb reached for a laser pistol, and shot her in the chest. While he was in shock for committing murder, the Nerazim told him he was using his instincts to protect his master. She then took the weapon, saying she would use it against her enemies. The Nerazim then had Caleb contact the Tal'darim, in order to have them bring the Death Fleet destroy Spearpoint Base. However, soon guards entered, and the Nerazim was forced to dispatch them. After the lab was cleared, the Nerazim met with Caleb outside of a shuttle, and she took both the weapon and the power source with her as they escaped the planet as the Death Fleet bombarded the Umojan defenses. The Nerazim stated that she would now undo her enemies, and Caleb doubted she could do so with just one gun. She responded that she had one gun, one power source, and many secrets, but that he would bring her enemy's destruction. Unwilling to be a part of her plans, Caleb shot the navigation panel of their ship, over and over. The Nerazim sliced off his arm, but he only laughed as the ship careened out of control into a nearby Tal'darim mothership. The shuttle erupted in an explosion, destroying both ships and vaporizing both Caleb and the Nerazim.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 4" StarCraft: Survivors 4 (24) (October 23rd, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Personality and Traits The imprisoned Nerazim was a brutal and ruthless killer. She had a hatred toward "little things" (e.g. terrans) and reveled in their bloodshed and pain, both physical and emotional. However, her love of killing extended to taking the lives of her fellow protoss. She was a capable hunter, seeing those she murdered as prey. Yet to gain power she was capable of greater planning and patience. The Nerazim could cloak itself in the shadows much like her kin. She could kill with a warp blade, but also uses her long claws, which had extended sharp nails capable of ripping open a terran. She was able to psionically speak through corpses, which she used to taunt her prey. She was also able to blink and generate a plasma shield. She was a skilled and agile combatant, able to take on even Umojan shadowguards and emerge victorious. Refernces Category:Protoss characters in Scavengers Category:Protoss characters in Survivors Category:Nerazim characters